1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable headrests and more particularly to a headrest support having a latch pin in rolling engagement against a headrest frame rod.
2. Background History
Seat back headrests have been mandatory equipment in automotive vehicles for a number of years. The requirement was promulgated after a determination had been made that such equipment was efficacious in preventing and/or reducing whiplash injuries.
While compliance with this requirement has been achieved through the utilization of high back seats with an integrated headrest, high back seats have predominantly been employed in vehicles other than passenger cars, such as sport utility vehicles, mini-vans, sports cars, etc. A major drawback encountered with high back seats in passenger vehicles was that they limited rear vision and were not adjustable.
The requirement for headrests in automotive vehicles has primarily been met through the utilization of adjustable headrests which were mounted to project from the top of a seat back. Headrests comprised a suitable soft, yet firm upholstery base pillow of foam or other material covered with fabric, leather, vinyl, etc., matching that of the seat itself. A metal frame of generally inverted "U" shape extended through the headrest. The frame included two parallel rods which extended downwardly from the headrest and through the top of the seat back. Each rod was received in the bore of a socket which was mounted in the seat back, with the socket having an enlarged head flush with the top of the seat back.
In order to maintain the headrest in an adjusted heighth position, the periphery of the rods included spaced detents and the socket included a spring latch, which was biased against the rod and which engaged the various detents.
The spring latch engaged the detents and the headrest could not be adjusted or removed without manually releasing the latch.
Examples of prior sockets with spring latches are illustrated in the patents to CONNELLY et al. U.S. Pat. No. (5,667,276), STOCKER U.S. Pat. No. (5,529,379) and WIESE et al. U.S. Pat. No. (4,577,904).
A major drawback with the prior headrest sockets was that the headrest rod was in direct contact with the spring latch during adjustment. The latches were generally formed of relatively hard spring steel and repeated sliding engagement between the latch and the rod had a tendency to wear the plating or other finish from the rod.
With prior socket assemblies, the removal of a complete headrest was a relatively simple task. With the headrest removed, there was, of course, an increased risk of vehicle occupants sustaining severe whiplash injuries.
There was a need for a headrest support wherein the procedure for removal of the headrest was not apparent except to service personnel with knowledge of such procedure or others authorized or having access to a shop or service manual from which such knowledge could be obtained.